Guerra por libertades
by LoriKusadashi
Summary: 23 de Diciembre de 1938, Cataluña es atacada por el Régimen español. Aún no teniendo con ella todas la de ganar, sabe que no podrá pelear en serio si están de por medio sus hermanos


Nada volvería a ser lo mismo... Andalucía, luego Extremadura, las Castillas, Galicia, Aragón... todos ellos se habían unido a España y el Régimen español y ahora todos venían a por ella.

Después del ataque fallido a Madrid se habían dirigido a Cataluña, pero ella estaba preparada.

No permitiría que entraran en sus tierras, aquellas tierras que antes habían tenido unos hermosos cultivos, aquellos de los que se sentía orgullosa, aquellos que ahora estaban desolados por esa estúpida guerra. Había oído muchos rumores de que pronto atacarían, no le importaba, ella daría la cara por su gente y se enfrentaría sus hermanos.

Madrid había conseguido no ser conquistada y seguir del lado republicano ¿por qué ella no?

Era cierto que ambas hermanas no siempre se habían llevado bien, siempre compitiendo, haciendo apuestas de ver quién de las dos era la mejor... pero en tiempos de guerra lo mejor era apoyarse entre ellos, daba igual sus diferencias en esos momentos.

Cataluña suspiró varias veces apoyada en el escritorio de su despacho, en esos momentos vendría ahora España y la abrazaría y... ¡No, no, no! No debía pensar en España, ahora era el enemigo, su propio hermano su enemigo. Tragó saliva y sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía solo de pensar que se tendría que enfrentar a su familia, esa familia que tanto amaba...

-Parece que no tienes muy buena cara-ella volteó para observar aquella alta silueta que estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

-Estoy bien Rusia, solo cansada-contestó. El ruso no pareció muy contento con esa respuesta.

Aún no estaba acostumbrada a que el ruso estuviera en su casa, agradecía su apoyo con todo su corazón pero... un nudo se le hizo sabiendo que también en esto estaban involucrados Alemania e Italia aunque ambos estuvieran apoyando al Régimen...

-No eres muy buena mintiendo- Rusia se acercó a ella y la observó bien. Apenas parecía una chica de 17 años, frágil e inocente, pero de corazón valiente. La mostró una sonrisa mientras apoyaba una de sus manos en la cabeza de la catalana.-Sé que no es fácil enfrentarte a quiénes quieres pero te prometo que todo saldrá bien.

Apenas tuvieron tiempo de seguir charlando cuando de pronto uno de sus hombres entró en el despacho casi ahogado de la carrera que acababa de hacer desde su puesto.

-Ya están aqui Cataluña-san ¿qué quiere que hagamos?

-Que todos vayan a sus puestos y que esperen órdenes de Saravia(1)-el hombre asintió y volvió a salir corriendo a avisar a su compañeros.

-Ha llegado el momento-Cataluña bajó la mirada al suelo-no sé si podré mirarle a los ojos.

Pronto sintió las manos de Rusia apoyados en sus hombros dándole ánimos.

-все будет хорошо*-susurré este en su oído. Aunque la catalana no sabía ruso intuyó que le había dicho algo bueno.

No tardó mucho en salir y reunirse con su gente que estaba preparada para la batalla que se iba a ejecutar de un momento a otro. Se acercó a un hombre y se colocó a su lado.

-¿Estas lista para esto Cataluña?-preguntó el hombre sin dejar de mirar el horizonte por donde ya se veía a los ejércitos de Régimen.

-Demos nuestras vidas por nuestra tierra Hernández-fue lo único que dijo la catalana antes de andar a enfrentarse a sus hermanos.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca pudo observar con claridad la silueta de su hermano mayor, hacía muchísimo que no le veía y se podía observar que estaba cambiado. No sonreía, raro en él, iba vestido con uniforme militar y detrás de él estaban sus otros hermanos también vestidos con el mismo uniforme.

También observó que estaban sus aliados: Alemania tan serio como siempre ocupando su puesto. A su lado estaban los hermanos italianos, Italia estaba asustado, eso se le notaba por la forma en la que se escondía detrás de Romano que solo miraba ente serio y culpable.

-Veo que te has traído a todas tus tropas, que honor nii-san-dijo la catalana.

-Aún hay tiempo para rectificar Laura, no quiero hacerte daño-habló España mirando a su hermana.

-Demasiado tarde Antonio. Tú empezaste esto así que hazte responsable de tus actos pero te diré una cosa... tendrás que matarme con tus propias manos antes de que Cataluña caiga bajo el poder.

Ambos hermanos se miraron a los ojos durante unos instantes, los de él verdes y serios pero en el fondo horrorizados sabiendo que tendría que pelear con su hermana, los de ella chocolate y decididos, ya daba igual lo que pasara, no se dejaría vencer.

-Como quieras hermana-bajó la cabeza y susurró para si mismo-esto me duele más a mi que a ti... ¡Atacad!

-¡Defenseu la terra en la qual vau néixer**!-gritó la catalana antes de que los ejércitos de ambos bandos se enfrentaran en una dura batalla.

Había fallado. Mierda, había fallado a su pueblo. No se merecía ser la representación de Cataluña.

Ella ya no se podía mover, estaba tirada en el suelo, esforzándose por poder respirar y mantenerse despierta. Entonces sintió como alguién la cargaba en brazos y se la llevaba de alli en silencio. Solo volteó para ver al ruso con el semblante serio caminando por el que ahora era un cementerio de cuerpos de ambos bandos.

-I-iván...-pronunció su nombre humano costosamente.

-No hables, estás muy débil, debes descansar-dijo cortante.

Ella se agarró al abrigo de Rusia y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente en el pecho de este.

-Les he fallado.. a todos... yo...-no pudo articular nada porque solamente escuchó las palabras del enemigo.

-¡Cataluña ha sido vencida, ahora es nuestra!-gritó un militar a lo que sus compañeros vitorearon alegres.

El único que no parecía contento era España que ahora lo único que observaba era a su hermana marchándose de alli siendo cargada por Rusia.

"Mira que te lo advertí Laura, espero que con esto hayas aprendido una dura lección. No busques la guerra donde no la hay"

Definitivamente Cataluña tenía razón, a partir de ahora en adelante nada sería lo mismo...

* * *

><p><strong>*todo saldrá bien<strong>

****defended la tierra en la que nacisteis**

**¿Y bien, que os pareció? Me costó bastante meterme en la cabeza de Cataluña sabiendo que debía enfrentarse a sus seres queridos.**

**(1) Hernández Saravia era el lider del bando republicano en Cataluña, fue un militar que ayudó muchísimo en este bando defendiendo los derechos de la gente. Tras la caída de Cataluña se exilió en Francia, después se exilió en México donde murió el 3 de Mayo de 1962 a los 82 años de edad.**

**¿Rewievs pliss?**


End file.
